


Scars

by Bell_and_Chain



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Tyler is mentioned but not present, character centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_and_Chain/pseuds/Bell_and_Chain
Summary: Liam has many scars, some he thinks about more often than others.





	Scars

It''s rather often that his scars get noticed.

Some are subtle, the slightly discolored skin on the heel of his right hand where he grabbed the wrong end of a blade.

Others are noticeable, the area of skin on his left leg near his knee where no hair grows after he skid on asphalt and scrapped the top layer of skin off. Or the bullet wound beneath his kidney, or the one near his shoulder.

The one, ones, that get the most attention are the two framing his heart, though.

They're a noticiable set of pukers, too centrally located to be missed in anything but a dark room.

Most of the time it's not a problem, liam likes dark rooms and so do the type of men he prefers. Most of the guys he takes know, or think they know, enough about him to not be surprised at a bullet wound. Other times he has to make a story up for when his cover needs it.

Sometimes they're scars from a bad accident, sometimes they're from a surgery. Some times he says he doesn't want to talk about it and he puts a look in his eyes that makes them back off.

Sometimes they don't notice, too distracted or just not in quite the right position to get a good look long enough to think about it.

Liam thinks about them often. He sees then in the mirror, and when he looks down at himself. Sometimes he just feels them.

They're not pretty, though some of the guys he's slept with have been freaky enough to like them in a way liam finds more amusing than sickening. At any rate they're better than the ones who recoil.

When he was younger he would get a tattoo over the noticeable scars, now he just deals with them. He briefly considered the idea of tattooing over the pair framing his heart and quickly had dismissed the idea. He wasn't quite...fond of them, but they were a nice reminder. For good and for bad.

Tonight was one of those nights, when someone dragged their hand over his chest and paused to check when strangess their fingers had just run over. Kissing was a nice distraction, and the nameless man with thick hair and a rather sexy beard seemed to have forgotten all about it until afterwards when he dragged his finger tips over the two spots again and asked how a man like him let himself gets so close to death. This was a reminder too, of why he never stayed too long after, people got soft and asked personal questions and he worried that one day he might be foolish enough to answer. 

Today, it was 3am, according to the clock on the mans nightstand. Liam leaned in and whispered "I can't tell you all my secrets, now can I?" Kissed him one last time and and then got up, got his cloths on, and left. 

They've been with him so long he can't imagine not having them, though there are times when he wishes he could look at himself below the neck and not think about his darling Tyler. He wonders how often Ty even thinks about him, which is a dangerous line of thought. It can go one of two ways, and neither end well for him. Only one ends well for ty, and Liam wonders how many times he'll be able to pull himself back from the ledge that doesn't end well for ty. 

None of his shots at Ty landed, by design, and on nights like this he regrets that. Wishes that Tyler had some something that kept Liam from leaving his mind for long.

Liam could always give him one, another scar. It's such a nice idea he savors it for a second, imagines all the different ways he could give Tyler one. Or two. Or....more.

Hello, ledge. Goodbye, ledge. 

It's difficult to leave it behind entirely though, and that ledge always seems to be just out of eye sight but never so far as to be hard to reach again. He sees the scars too often, they've become a low hum in the back of his mind.

Maybe that's his scar on Ty, he saw the guilt and hate and frustration in the mans eyes, the delusion that had his mind convinced Liam had broken into a hospital to threaten him. 

It would be poetic if the scar he's left behind is self-inflicted, the one Tyler sees in his sleep. Liam wonders if it would be his dreams or his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> this basically a drabble but i saw the prompt and KNEW this was a Liam thing


End file.
